Evil Hinata
by Seed of the Dark Angel
Summary: [ONESHOT]If you read this already, I made MANY corrections. It's my first fanfiction and if you review please be nice. Hinata gets hurt during training and wakes up acting like a different person.


My first typed story...I hope you like it. Please, if you review, be nice. I may have some mistakes but I typed this in notepad because my brother's laptop doesn't have Microsoft Word. BUT, I have fixed some mistakes for any of those people who didn't like this just because it had about a million mistakes in it. 

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

It was a normal day and Hinata was training with her team members, Shino, Kiba and his dog,  
Akamaru. Kiba and Akamaru decided to practice thieir strongest technique, the Gatsuga. But what they didn't pay attention was that hinata was to involved in her training that when they lauched their technique, it had hit Hinata. She went flying through three trees before Shino caught her. She was unconcious.

"This is bad," said Shino, who lifted her up on his back.

"Is she alright?" asked Kiba.

"We will see," said Shino. They then carried her to the hospital.

Tsunade, the hokage had to look at her. When she was done, she had a serious look on her face.

"Is she alright?" asked Kiba.

Tsunade nodded her head no. "Not even I, can help her. She has been hit by a high speed taijutsu which is intended to kill its target. When it is succesful in hitting its target, they enemy should be dead, but since you weren't using full force, she should be only uncouncious for about a week."

"I shouldn't have been practicing Gatsuga like that. I should have been able to stop myself from hitting Hinata." Kiba said.

" Wrong Kiba! Its impossible to stop Gatsuga when it's used and it is not your fault! Accidents happen to ninjas, heck, to everyone. Dont worry, she will be fine in a week." said Tsunade.

Just then, Naruto ran through the doors. "HA! Found you Granny Tsunade! Why are you here?  
Shouldn't you be in your office?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata got in an accident" Tsunade said. "And she wont wake up for a week, so shut your pipe and let me take care of her!"

"What?" Naruto said, and his face became serious. "What happend to her?" he asked.

"She got into an accident while training. She'll be fine." Tsunade said.

Naruto ran into Hinata's hospital room to see her. She was well bandaged up, and was asleep.  
He sighed in relief. Naruto had remembered when Neji had severely injured her and he could not see her because he was wrapped up in a lot of training for the finals of the Chunin Exam. Even though he didnt show it, Naruto was upset that he didn't go see her. Tsunade walked in the room, and told him what happend.

"Remember, shinobi always get hurt and sometimes by accident. DO NOT have a grudge against Kiba for this!" she said."

I know, Kiba has no desire to hurt Hinata. Granny, dont give me a stupid lecture about accidents! I know about it!" Naruto said.

* * *

In a dream, Hinata stood in front of a mirror showing a reflection of herself, but this reflection was different. She had an evil look on her face.

"W-who are you?" Hinata asked, while looking frightend."

**HA HA!!! You're afraid of your own reflection! Pathetic little Hinata!"**said her reflection.

"Oh, you're the other me. I talk to you sometimes..." Hinata said.

**"NO SHIT! So, why have you come to see me yet again?"** the reflection asked.

"I dont know why I am here...maybe about Naruto-kun?" Hinata said." I think he is finally noticing me, and I have done it without your help. I dont need you."

"**OH HELL NO! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!!!"**the reflection yelled**."YOU NEED ME! I AM YOU! YOU WILL NEVER GET RID OF ME, HA HA!"**

All Hinata did was give her other side an angry look. Hinata could not take her bullshit anymore. Ever since she stopped listening to her other self a while ago, she has gained respect from her family, friends, and most of all, Naruto. She became brave and stronger and learned what her shinobi path was: To never give up and never go back on her word. This too, made her stronger. Her other self made her weak, shy, and faithless. She now knew, that if she worked hard, she will accomplish anything.

"You WILL leave me alone!" Hinata said seriously.

**"Stupid girl, you cant beat me, I am you. This is OUR body. Now, I want to let you know what I think of you as far of recently,"** the reflection said.

"Too late, I have no interest in your thoughts, and you don't control me with fear like you used to. Face it, you've lost." Hinata said with confidence.

All her reflection did was give her an evil smile. **"You think that since you have stopped listening to me that you know everything. Hmph, Naruto does not like you, he does not want you as his girlfriend. He would rather have Sakura. HA HA HA!!!"** the reflection said.

Hinata didn't hesitate. She punched the mirror and blood and glass was everywhere. "I HATE YOU!" Hinata screamed. She looked at the damage to her hand."I HATE YOU!!! GO AWAY! I DONT NEED YOU! NO MORE LIES!" she screamed again.

Just then, a person was behind her and held a kunai to Hinata's neck. It turned out to be the evil Hinata. **"Thats not nice,"** said the evil Hinata**."This is OUR body and I deserve a little freedom too!" **She knocked the good hinata uncouncious and stared at herself in disqust.

**"This is my body as well."** the evil Hinata said**." I hate you too, Hinata."**

* * *

Hinata wakes up and she finds herself in the hospital.

"Well, I have this body now...what should I do first?" the evil Hinata said. She felt her stomach growl. She sneaks out the hospital by the window(she was on the bottom floor), and she heads to the ramen shop. She finds Naruto there.

"Hi Naruto, I wanted to see you!" she said, and then ran over and hugged him.

He KNEW something was wrong. Hinata never talked freely to him and didn't hug him at all. She still had her hospital clothes on and acted carefree. "Hinata...are you ok?" Naruto finally said. All she did was stop hugging him and didn't answer. "Hinata, what are you doing? You should still be asleep, it's only been a two days since the accident and Granny Tsunade said you should've been out for a week!" he said.

"Well, I guess I am a quicker healer than I thought!" she exclaimed. "I'm hungry, buy me some ramen!" Naruto nodded his head no, then looked away."YOU BIG MEANIE!"she said very loudly." If I said I loved you would buy me some?"

"Hinata, we're going to see Granny Tsunade, something is wrong with you." he said.

"NOOOO! I DONT WANT TO GO!" Hinata yelled."

You need to go" he said.

"But I dont want to see her" she said. Then Hinata got an idea. She smiled evily."I'll go" she said. "But on one condition, you have to carry me on your back going there."

"WHAT???" he shouted."Fine," Hinata jumps on Naruto's back and enjoys the ride. After a while, she starts to massage his neck."What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Just doing stuff" she said. Naruto was starting to feel uncomfortable and he was still far from Granny Tsunade's office. All of a sudden, Hinata started to kiss him on his neck, and he stopped, and let her off is back.

"Hinata...stop this" Naruto said.

"HA HA! YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT! I BET I TURNED YOU ON!" she laughed.

"You are not yourself.What happend to you?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked angry at him and ran off. Naruto chased after her but she seemed a little faster than she used to be, and she was completley gone.

"If I can't play with Naruto, I just have to find someone else." Hinata thought. She saw Sasuke walking by. "Yeeees! Jackpot!" she thought. But all of a sudden, ten fangirls started to follow him. "OoooH! That makes it more fun to see how many girls I can piss off!" she thought.

Hinata ran to Sasuke. "Hi Sasuke, Dont you just think that all these girls folowing you around is annoying?" she asked.

"Yes, they're all annoying."Sasuke said. Hinata got up close to him and gave him a hug, when Naruto came running by. ALL the fangirls were pissed and sakura and Ino went and punched Hinata to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!" Ino, Sakura, Naruto,and Sasuke all yelled.

"I only wanted a hug." was all she said. Hinata walked over to Naruto. "I'm sorry." she said smiling with puppy dog eyes.

"If you are sorry, you'll come with me and tell me whats wrong." Naruto said.

"OK! But we need to go somewhere private,"she said while smiling. They went to the woods and she had a scary evil smile on her face.

Sakura and Ino were walking to the Hyuuga mansion to tell Hinata's dad about the event that had just happend with Hinata and Sasuke. They found Neji, and they told him the story. His face turned into a 'What the hell' look. Sakura, Ino and Neji now were searching for Hinata.

Back in the woods, Hinata stood smiling at Naruto, but Naruto was getting scared of her,  
because he is starting to believe that she is going to "do" something with him. "Hinata, what happend to you?" he asked.

"I am me." Hinata said. "Is there anything wrong with being myself?"

"You are not yourself. You never just go and hug ANYONE!" he said. All she did was smile and pinned him up against a tree. "STOP HINATA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled.

"You're my bitch," shesaid evily. She kissed him on the lips. Hinata stopped kissing him when she held her own head. Her head hurt and heard another voice in it.

" LEAVE NARUTO ALONE!" the normal Hinata yelled.

"STOP HINATA!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Hinata yelled to herself. Naruto stood confused. She stood up again and pinned him down again, but this time, it was on the ground. "Let go" Naruto said angrily.

SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU! Hinata got off of Naruto and he saw Neji, Sakura, and Ino. Ino lying on the ground. Hinata helped Naruto up from the ground.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"No, its me, Ino." she said. They walked to Neji and Sakura.

" Thanks for the save Ino." Naruto said.

Neji was trying so hard not to roll over and laugh his ass off. "So, you like to be the bitch in a couple, thats just nice Naruto." Neji said.

"WHAT??? NO! you don't understand!" Naruto yelled.

"This isn't right. Hinata's body is feeling an enormous amount of lust." said Ino as Hinata.  
Sakura burst out laughing. Neji looked disqusted, and Naruto's face was confused.

"Agggggghhhh!!!!" Hinata as Ino held her head. "NOOOO!!! GET OUT OF HINATA'S MIND!" she screamed. Ino had to release her jutsu and Neji held Hinata down.

"What happend Ino?" Sakura asked. "She is just like you Sakura, she has two souls in her"  
Ino said in fear. "The bad Hinata is taking control and the good Hinata is loosing."

"HUH? what are you talking about?" Naruto said. Everyone nods their heads at him.

"So, what can we do?" Sakura asked.

"Tie her up until the old Hinata comes back. She has to do this by herself." Ino said.  
Neji teid her to a tree.

"NO!!! STOP! I HATE YOU!" Hinata screamed over and over again, while moving wildly, until she had won the spirit battle and the old Hinata came back. They untied her from her ropes.

"How do we know this is really her?" Sakura asked.

Naruto hugged her and her face turned red and she passed out.

"Yup, it's her" everyone said.

"We can take her to Tsunade-sama to see if we can remove her bad spirit," Sakura said.

So, they did, and the spirit got removed. The only thing that is left of it is the memories of what she did to them, and who she pissed off. No one ever talked about the incident again.

* * *

So, it wasn't that good, but it's only my first one. I think it was weird. Please be nice if you review this.I do not plan to write anymore to this because I hate to stick with one long story. I usually like short stories. 


End file.
